There are many methods available which allow groups of individuals located throughout the world to engage in conferences. Such methods generally involve transmitting information and other data from communication equipment located at one conference site to communication equipment located at one or more other locations. A multipoint control unit (MCU) (sometimes referred to as a multipoint conference unit) may be used to couple communication equipment used at the various conference sites, thereby allowing users from distributed geographic locations to participate in a teleconference. While a MCU may connect users at multiple conference sites, the transmission of conference data to and from a MCU may cause delays, pauses, or other breaks in communications between participants which may detract from the overall conferencing experience for the participants.